As technology for forming fine patterns at a low cost, an optical nanoimprint method is known. As for the optical nanoimprint method, a template having unevenness corresponding to patterns to be formed on a substrate is pressed against a photo-curable organic material layer coated on a surface of the substrate, and the organic material layer is cured by light irradiation. The template is released from the organic material layer to transcribe patterns.
When the template is pressed again the photo-curable organic material, alignment between the template and the substrate is carried out using an alignment mark on the substrate and an alignment mark of the template. Also, there is known a method that reduces the misalignment of positions, at which transcription patterns are to be formed, by pressurizing the template from left and right and correcting the shape of the template. However, even though the same photo-curable organic material is used, the fluidity of the photo-curable organic material varies depending on a processing condition. Therefore, there has been a problem that it is difficult to improve the alignment accuracy of the transcription patterns, without performing an optimal shape correction on the template.